


No names of lovers

by weilongfu



Category: My Engineer (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: One of the great rules of getting a tattoo that Win and Ram both know is no names of lovers. But when the two meet at the tattoo parlor they both frequent, they both see that they've found a way around that.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul/Team Teerayusiri Yothin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 403





	No names of lovers

As Win sat down in the tattoo parlor chair, his favorite tattoo artist rolling up Win’s sleeve to apply the design outline, another familiar face entered the shop. It was underclassman from another school, but he was just as inked up as Win was. The boy was quiet and it had taken a lot of rambling from Win as the wings on his back were being tattooed before the boy, called Ram, had finally decided to talk back. If only to tell him to shut up.

“N’Ram! Long time no see!” Win said cheerily before looking down at the design applied to his bicep. “Yeah, I like it there. And it doesn’t look like it’s bending or warping really weird. So it’s good.” The tattoo artist nodded and began to prepare the ink.

Ram peered at the design, a poppy flower buoyed by waves, and raised an eyebrow. Win only smiled.

“You know the rule, no names of lovers.” Win wiggled his eyebrows and Ram huffed, but then showed Win a picture of a crown with different kinds of leaves and flowers on his phone. “Inspiration for the next one?” Ram nodded. “That your lover too?” Ram’s face turned pink and that was all the confirmation Win needed. “Well, someone’s gotten sappy, huh?”

“The sappiest is you,” Ram said before taking his seat and discussing the idea with his artist. 

When Win’s tattoo was finished, Ram’s was only just getting started. Win pulled up a stool and sat next to him. “So, tell me about your lover. What are they like?” Ram shot Win a look, but said nothing. “So they talk more than you, I’m sure of that,” Win said as he raised a finger. “Clearly loves plants or you would have just gone with the crown… Name must be royalty…” Win tried to peer into Ram’s eyes, but Ram turned his head away. “And there’s something else…” Ram finally turned to pierce Win with his stare. “Easy wolf boy… Oh… is that it? Do they understand you?” Ram rolled his eyes and Win smiled. “They do! Oh you’ve finally found your match. I’m very happy for you nong.”

“If you’re happy for me, go away.”

Win sighed and stood up. “Okay, I know when I’m not wanted.” Win walked to the door but then turned back. “Tell me how your boy likes it next time!” Win called over the buzzing sound of Ram’s artist’s needle. Ram’s reply was a middle finger which only made Win cackle as he left.


End file.
